<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now streaming: love by zuzulord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270907">now streaming: love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzulord/pseuds/zuzulord'>zuzulord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gamer Gaang, Gamer Sokka, Gamer Zuko, Internet Famous, M/M, Social Media, literally all of them are gamers idk what else to say, singer yue, twitterverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzulord/pseuds/zuzulord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>__</p><p><b>sock-uh</b><br/><i>@thatsokka</i><br/>Thinking of streaming later, but I need to find someone to do it with ;(</p><p><b>sock-uh</b><br/><i>@thatsokka</i><br/>Aight I just got a million people saying @thefireprince. never met him but I’m @ing him very politely and hoping he’s nice :)</p><p><b>Zuko</b><br/><i>@thefireprince</i><br/>Hello :)</p><p>__<br/>[in which popular YouTuber @thatsokka makes friends with fellow gamer @thefireprince and falls in love - one stream at a time.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. stream with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a heads up! You're 100% going to need creator skin on for this, or else you won't be able to read because this fic is purely made of code lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>hello friends, it is i, sokka with an okka, the two time award winning epic gamer™ and certified freak, 7 days a week</p><p><br/></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:22 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>35.7k</strong> Retweets    <strong>572</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>324.3k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>so who’s everyone’s favourite streamer and why is it me</p><p><br/></p></div><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:22 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>21.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>213</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>206k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>ew. delete your account.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">
          <span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span>
        </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@thatsokka · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>hello friends, it is i, sokka with an okka, the two time award winning epic gamer™ and certified freak 7 days a week</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>12:25 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>32k</strong> Retweets    <strong>921</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>203.9k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>sorry,, sweaty,, isn’t it past your bedtime???</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">140</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">12.7k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">79k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>bold words from the man who cried during shrek.</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">142</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">20k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">153k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"> aj </span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@blindbandit &amp; @thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>to be fair, the Hallelujah scene was really sad</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">27</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">17</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">117</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@agnull.kaiz &amp; @thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>he cried during all stars.</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">452</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">22.7k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">379k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@Aang</span></p></div><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@blindbandit &amp; @thatsokka</span></div><div class="twt-content">
  <p>Katara says it’s my turn to use the braincell now</p>
</div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>12:29 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>37.6k</strong> Retweets    <strong>869</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>473.6k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Aang &amp; @blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>she’s literally asleep rn lmao how would u know</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">36</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">12.5k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">93k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka &amp; @blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>Power of Telepathy strengthened by love!</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">120</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">10k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">86k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Aang &amp; @blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <br/>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>
</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">53</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">13.2k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">173k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>fight me in real life, buddy</p>
  </div>
  <br/>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">
          <span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span>
        </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@Aang · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>Katara says it’s my turn to use the braincell now</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>12:30 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>25k</strong> Retweets    <strong>375</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>273.1k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>No!!! 😞</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">334</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">11.2k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">106k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>toph where tf are ur auto-caps?? you literally use speech-to-text??</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">129</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">8,789</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">178k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>fuck auto-capitilization. me and the homies hate capitilization.</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">402</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">26.2k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">423k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>but… do you know how bad it looks to have periods at the ends of sentences but no caps? u g l y</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">134</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">19.2k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">175k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>buddy, i don’t know what the fuck capitals look like.</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">206</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">24k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">261k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@Aang</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@thatsokka  </span>Sokka, please don’t start streaming now 🥺 It’ll be loud 🥺 You might wake up Katara 🥺</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:37 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>17k</strong> Retweets    <strong>213</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>149k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Aang</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>oh my b dude sorry </p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">41</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">3,021</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">92k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>❤️💗💓💖💕💛💙💜💚</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">108</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,341</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">153k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Aang</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕 </p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">56</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,934</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">103k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@Aang  </span>WAIT HOW DO U KNOW I’M ABOUT TO STREAM WE LIVE 20 MINS APART AND I HAVENT EVEN STARTED</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:47 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>43.9k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,302</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>446k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@Aang  </span>DID YOU SNEAK INTO MY INNOCENT BABY SISTER’S ROOM //AGAIN//</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:47 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>30.7k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,451</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>421k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@Aang  </span>IM CALLING THE MONKS THIS INSTANT</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:47 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>25k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,946</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>411k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@Aang  </span>GO BACK TO UR WOOLY MAMMOTH OF A DOG AND ZOBOOMAFU I WILL NOT TOLERATE OOGIES IN MY CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:47 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>34.1k</strong> Retweets    <strong>753</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>452k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@Aang  </span>IM NEVER GONNA JOIN UR MINECRAFT SERVER AGAIN WTF</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:48 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>53.7k</strong> Retweets    <strong>4,644</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>743k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@blindbandit</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Damn. <span class="twthl">#RIPAang</span>
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1:04 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>23.3K</strong> Retweets    <strong>194</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>372K</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="twtname">Trending: Worldwide</span>
</p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p>
  <span class="twthandle">1 · Music · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">I LOVE YOU YUE</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Singer Yue releases a new album after a year long hiatus!</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="twthandle">233k Tweets</span>
</p>
<hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <span class="twthandle">2 · Gaming · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">#RIPAang</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">103k Tweets</span></p><hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <span class="twthandle">3 · Gaming · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">the GAang</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Video Gamers thatsokka &amp; Aang from the popular YouTube Channel ‘GAang of Gamers’ find themselves in an… interesting early morning situation.</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="twthandle">92k Tweets</span>
</p>
<hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <span class="twthandle">4 · Gaming · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">ZUKO???</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">After years of refusing to join Social Media, popular streamer Fire Prince (aka. Prince Zuko) finally joins Twitter.</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="twthandle">52k Tweets</span>
</p>
<hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@ZukoMatsuo</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Hello. Zuko here. :)</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:42 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>57.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,243</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>733k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@ZukoMatsuo</span></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-content">
  <p>How do I do this?</p>
</div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>9:45 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>31.7k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,203</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>562k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I think I’m starting to understand? :)</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>9:52 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>35k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,257</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>672k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">aj|zuko bby</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@agnull.kaiz</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>SHUT UP THIS IS ADORABLE I HATE THIS EGG BOI SM</p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@thefireprince · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>I think I’m starting to understand? :)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>9:55 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>153</strong> Retweets    <strong>19</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>564</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sukiyaki</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Why. Just why.</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:14 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>13.6k</strong> Retweets    <strong>735</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>212k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">suki’s left fan</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukiyaki</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>SUKI CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND PLS LMAO <span class="twthl">#RIPAang</span></p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">13</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">121</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">210</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@suki.simp</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>??? What boyfriend?? </p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">164</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">6,567</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">104k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sukiyaki</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Anyways, I hope you all heard <span class="twthl">@Yue</span>’s new album!! Literally the voice of an angel. Would 11/10 give her all the stars in the sky if she asked me to.</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:21 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>13.6K</strong> Retweets    <strong>235</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>212.1K</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Yue ☯<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukiyaki</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>This is so sweet 🥺 Ilysm 💕</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">64</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">23k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">473k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Yue</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>😊💕</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">23</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">12.5k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">284k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">suki’s left fan</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukiyaki &amp; @Yue</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>wait was someone going to tell me that y’all actually knew each other or </p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">4</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">64</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">92</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">gucci gaang</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukiyaki &amp; @Yue</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>we loVE WOMEN WHO SUPPORT EACH OTHER YES </p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">46</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">173</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">206</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>kat<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sugarqueenkat</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Love waking up to see <span class="twthl">#RIPAang</span> trending and <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span>’ icon being changed to Aang choking on salted plums. Thanks a lot, Sokka.</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:32 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>25.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>643</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>330k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sugarqueenkat</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>a whole ass mood</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">146</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">3,576</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">210k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">gucci gaang</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukiyaki &amp; @sugarqueenkat</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>are y’all gonna play Legend of the Benders again? </p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">46</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">381</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">637</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@Aang</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me. <span class="twthl">#RIPAang</span></p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:40 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>42.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,315</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>729k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@Aang</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Sorry!! That was Suki!!! But I am still alive!! Sorry for any concern<span class="twthl">#RIPAang</span></p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:44 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>31k</strong> Retweets    <strong>432</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>472k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>Streaming later today! 3:00PM PST/6:00PM EST <br/>
- sukiyaki</p>
  </div>
  <br/>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">gucci gaang</span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@gaangersimp · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>are y’all gonna play Legend of the Benders again?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>11:57 AM · Sept 23, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>33.5k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,291</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>586k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>Sokka’s the best!! &lt;3 - sukiyaki</p>
  </div>
  <br/>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">kat<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@sugarqueenkat · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>Love waking up to see <span class="twthl">#RIPAang</span> trending and <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span>’ icon being changed to Aang choking on salted plums. Thanks a lot, Sokka.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>12:00 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>23.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>404</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>477k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>SUKKI!!! 🥺🥺🥺 ILYSM!!! ❣️💞💓❤️🤍💚💘💝</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">241</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,846</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">23k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers &amp; @thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>Literally did not tweet this but go off ig</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">372</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,546</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">49k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>kat<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers &amp; @thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>Shut up Sokka</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">242</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,318</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">99k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers &amp; @thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>cringe compilation</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">140</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,531</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">179k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers &amp; @thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>Sokka 😠😠</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">35</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,111</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">141k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>so who’s everyone’s least favourite streamer and why is it me? - thatsokka</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:04 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>23.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,324</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>373k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I KNOW THIS IS YOU KATARA I LITERALLY WATCHED U TYPE THIS</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">624</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">4,698</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">294k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>IM REPORTING THIS TWEET FOR DEFAMATION AND SLANDER</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">251</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,535</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">149k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Stream Lost Legends of the Benders without Sokka?
</p>
<p></p><div class="twAPoll"><p>Yes!</p></div><div class="twAPoll"><p>Noooooo!</p></div><div class="twAPoll"><p>JUSTICE FOR AANG</p></div></div><div class="twStats"><p> 70,942 votes • 2 hours left</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:09 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>43.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>3,924</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>577k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>THIS IS SO MEAN I’M CRYING IN MY CROCS</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">412</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">7,234</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">261k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Interesting results. 👀 See you all (except Sokka) @ 3PM PST/6PM EST! 💕 - SugarQueen</p><p><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:09 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>33.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>4,643</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>573k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>y’ALL IM SO HURT</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">140</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">5,512</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">151k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>💕 <span class="twthl">#JUSTICEFORAANG</span></p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">42</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,352</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">31k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>kat<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>💕 <span class="twthl">#JUSTICEFORAANG</span></p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,431</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">85k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>🖕 <span class="twthl">#JUSTICEFORAANG</span></p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">53</span>            <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,739</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">104k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>💕</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">231</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,531</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">201k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>it really be 74.6% of your own fans...</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:12 PM · Sept 23,XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>13.2k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,151</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>254k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>brokenhearted, upset, crying into my pillow n listening to the fray’s how to save a life wondering ‘where did i go wrong?’
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:13 PM · Sept 23,XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>21.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,220</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>461k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Reflecting...</p>
<p></p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:17 PM · Sept 23,XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>31.4k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,292</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>594k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p> i think the most tragic death of all time is everyone’s love for me</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:17 PM · Sept 23,XXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>14.2k</strong> Retweets    <strong>249</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>213k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Yue ☯<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I still love you!!</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">165</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">13k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">279k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Yue</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Yue 🥺 You’re the only one I can trust now 🥺</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">107</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,573</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">124k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">sukka stan</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@SukkaArmy</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>oof someone tell her</p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">Yue ☯</span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@Yue · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>I still love you!!</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>2:18 PM · Sept 23,XXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>100</strong> Retweets    <strong>12</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>251</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">suki’s left fan</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@suki.simp</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>lmao don’t let yaki see this</p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">Yue ☯</span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@Yue · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>I still love you!!</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>2:18 PM · Sept 23,XXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>23</strong> Retweets    <strong>2</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>54</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">ZUKO???</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@prlnce.fyre</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>SHIP SHIP SHIP</p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">Yue ☯</span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@Yue · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>I still love you!!</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>2:19 PM · Sept 23,XXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>23</strong> Retweets    <strong>42</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>72</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">sukka stan</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@SukkaArmy</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>op ‘learn to respect suki/sokka’s relationship and delete this’ challenge </p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">ZUKO???</span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">prlnce.fyre · Sept 23</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>SHIP SHIP SHIP</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>2:25 PM · Sept 23,XXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>53</strong> Retweets    <strong>9</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>143</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@blindbandit</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>i like you guys but some of you are blinder than i am. also stop harassing our friend thanks.</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:27 PM · Sept 23,XXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>19k</strong> Retweets    <strong>523</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>353k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Streaming LLoB right now!</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:00 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>25.6k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,423</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>547k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Thinking of streaming later, but I need to find someone to do it with ;(</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:03 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>15.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>5,924</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>272k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Aight I just got a million people saying <span class="twthl">@thefireprince</span>. never met him but I’m @ing him very politely and hoping he’s nice :))</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:07 PM · Sept 23, XXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>24.8K</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,876</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>345.7K</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Hello :)</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:12 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>24.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,143</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>436k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Help how do I reply to his tweet</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:15 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>27.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,537</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>631.9k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span>  Hi, yes, sorry. Can I DM you?
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:21 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>24k</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,294</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>372.7k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Slide right in, buddy ;)</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:22 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>23.9k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,912</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>431.4k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Starting a new Minecraft server with <span class="twthl">@thefireprince</span> @ 4PM PST/7 PM EST! Follow along with <span class="twthl">#Prince&amp;TheFool</span> 😏</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>3:38 · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>31.5k</strong> Retweets    <strong>4,132</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>734.9k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I - uh created this fic because I was feeling bad about my writing for fatherlord so I made this as a sort of creative outlet lol.<br/>Anyways, my tumblr is <a href="https://zuzulord.tumblr.com/"> zuzulord</a>! If you want to hang out!! or something!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. crocs go uwu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's not social media without the drama.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun facts:<br/>- sokka likes to pronounce his username @thatsokka in a way that sounds like ‘that sucka’.<br/>- suki’s username @sukiyaki is a pun on the japanese food, hence why she chose it. (yaki isn’t meant to be her last name; she’s also referred to as ‘yaki’ since it’s her gamertag lol)</p>
<p>oh and a heads up - don't click on any of the links on the Sokkaang UwU fic unless you're ready to be redirected somewhere else because all the links DO work. Some of them are proper tags, some of them lead to shameless self promo lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="twtname">Trending: Gaming</span>
</p><hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="twthandle">1 · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">#Prince&amp;TheFool</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Well, here’s a crossover we never saw coming.</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="twthandle">731k Tweets</span>
</p>
<hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <span class="twthandle">2 · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">the GAang</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">Join the GAang of Gamers as they play popular RP Game LLoTB!</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="twthandle">699k Tweets</span>
</p>
<hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <span class="twthandle">3 · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">Among Us</span><br/><br/>
<span class="twthandle">492k Tweets</span></p><hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <span class="twthandle">4 · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">LLoTB</span><br/><br/>
<span class="twthandle">201k Tweets</span></p><hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <span class="twthandle">5 · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">Freedom Fighters</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">The Freedom Fighters and fans celebrate 1M subscribers!</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="twthandle">195k Tweets</span>
</p>
<hr class="sep2"/><p>
  <span class="twthandle">6 · Trending</span>
</p>
<p><span class="twtname">YUE</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">In yet another bold collab move from streamer thatsokka, Yue (yes, THAT Yue!) also joins his Minecraft Gameplay.</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="twthandle">190k Tweets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">sucky-yucky</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">sokka how could you</span><br/>
<span class="text">i don’t stream with u for ONE DAY and u decide to steal my girlfriend</span><br/>
<span class="text">i’m hurt. truly.</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Yue ☯<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@Yue</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Not much of a gamer, so thank you all for bearing with me! 
❤️</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7:21 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>20.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>4,592</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>398k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Yue</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>:)</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">273</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">5,135</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">84k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Yue</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>thanks for joining last minute bb 😘❤️</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">324</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">3,281</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">36k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Yue ☯<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>😂❤️</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">450</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">10k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">148k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">egg prince stan</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@princefIameo</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Prince on twt: Hello. I am an articulate man who studies the algorithm in my free time.<br/>
<br/>
Prince in minecraft: egg?? sky?? turtle lay egg?? help babies??? chIMCKEN??<br/>
<span class="twthl">#Prince&amp;TheFool</span>
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7:36 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>428</strong> Retweets    <strong>73</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>2,523</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">suki’s left fan</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@suki.simp</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I missed Sock’s stream bc I was watching the Gaang T-T Can someone send me a link?<br/>
<span class="twthl">#Prince&amp;TheFool</span>
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7:38 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">turtle</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@suki.simp</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>he’ll probs have an edited version out tomorrow!!!</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">3</span>       <span class="twt-smallertxt">1</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">10</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Thanks for the game <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span> and <span class="twthl">@Yue</span>! I had a lot of fun!
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7:47 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>16.2k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,502</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>292k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">ZUKO???</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@prlnce.fyre</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span> Yue is ‘bb’? 👀
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7:52 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>130</strong> Retweets    <strong>743</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>529</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><br/><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@prlnce.fyre</span></div><div class="twt-content"><p>yes. And Zuko. And everyone else. We are all bb.</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>7:59 PM · Sept 23, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>12.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,924</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>185k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">turtle</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Katara is ‘bb’? :o</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">31</span>       <span class="twt-smallertxt">194</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,482</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@justunetort</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>no, katara is ‘annoying’ 😌💖</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">213</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">3,482</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">102k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p></p>
  <div class="time">
    <p><br/><b>Today</b> 9:05 PM</p>
  </div>
  <span class="text">“LMAO did he really stream with the Fire Prince??? LMAO BITCH” - Toph</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="text">she’s also laughing because you are, and I quote “a weak bi boy”</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="breply">???</span>
  <p>
    <span class="text">¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">how was it?</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">ngl his voice is kinda</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="breply">hot</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="breply">spiciest of the spicy spices</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="text">it’s what</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">GTG goNNA PULL AN ALL NIGHTER AND EDIT THIS BITCH BYEEE</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="text">sokka i-</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">you better eat dinner &gt;:(((</span>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>GET IN LOSERS, NEW VID W/ MY BBS FIREPRINCE &amp; YUE IS UP</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:38 AM · Sept 24, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>23.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>3,924</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>372.1k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Zuko Matsuo</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Sokka. It’s 2:40am.</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">123</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,135</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">73k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>yes 👀👀 and you are awake 👀 and i am awake 👀 interesting</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">42</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,842</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">64k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="yTcontainer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="yTicon">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="yTcomment">
    <p><b>thatsuckahstan</b> <span class="yTtimestamp"> · Just now</span><br/>TIMESTAMPS</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">01:57</span> - Socks and FirePrince awkwardly introducing each other.<br/><b>S:</b> “Hey, thanks for joining, man! Nice to meet you!”<br/><b>FP:</b> “Yeah, you too.”<br/>*cue awkward laughing*</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">02:49</span> - MORE AWKWARDNESS <br/><b>S:</b> “So, are you like a faceless YouTuber, or - “<br/><b>FP:</b> “No, no, I have a face -”<br/><b>S:</b> “- oh, so the egg thing -”<br/><b>FP:</b> “- yeah, I don’t know how to fix that.”</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">03:38</span> - Socks saying he’ll help Prince Zukes with his twitter account after the stream because<br/><b>S:</b> “we’re best friends now! :)”<br/><b>FP:</b> “Okay. :)”</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">07:26</span> - PRINCE WALKS INTO LAVA AND DIES<br/><b>S:</b> “How often do you play Minecraft?”<br/><b>FP:</b> “Once or twice…”<br/><b>S:</b> “Wait what?! Why didn’t you tell me, haha! We could've played like, Among Us or something!”<br/><b>FP:</b> “I- uh, didn't want to be rude…”</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">12:48</span> - Socks literally giving a Minecraft tutorial and Prince trying to figure out how to stop staring at the sky.<br/><b>FP:</b> “- I think the game’s broken, I can’t stop - “<br/><b>S:</b> “No, dude *laughs*, just - are you playing controller or mouse?”<br/><b>FP:</b> “I’m playing on Steam?”<br/><b>S:</b> “*laughs* Oh my God, you’re so- just-”<br/><b>FP:</b> “wHERE’S THE GAME”<br/><b>S:</b> “- Zukes, it’s still -”<br/><b>FP:</b> “HELP IM STUCK”<br/><b>S:</b> *dying of laughter*<br/><b>FP:</b> “SOCKS WHERE DID YOU GO???”<br/><b>S:</b> *WHEEZE*<br/><b>FP:</b> “MY GAME IS - oh, there you are :)”<br/><b>S:</b> “Yeah *laugh* hi :)”</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">25:34</span> - socks n prince being cute,, i literally can’t with these two<br/><b>S:</b> “Look at this field. This is a nice field. Perfect place to build a home. Oh, yeah, we gotta make a house to keep the baddies away.”<br/><b>FP:</b> “Okay.” *places dirt block down*<br/><b>S:</b> *places wood blocks far away from Zuko*<br/><b>FP:</b> “How big is this house?”<br/><b>S:</b> “Oh, I thought we were making different houses *laughs*”<br/><b>FP:</b> “Oh, we are? Sorry. :(“<br/><b>S:</b> “No, dude! Let’s build a house together! :D &lt;3”<br/><b>FP:</b> *laughs* “Okay! :D &lt;3”</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">26:39</span> - literally just house building lmao</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">34:28</span> - SO CUTE IM DEAD??</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">40:12</span> - HIDE AND SEEK<br/><b>FP:</b> “Is Hide and Seek possible in Minecraft?”<br/><b>S:</b> “Oh my God.”<br/><b>FP:</b> “What?”<br/><b>S:</b> “Dude,”<br/><b>FP:</b> “Yes?”<br/><b>S:</b> “You’re a GENIUS.”</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">52:52</span> - YUE!!!!!</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">1:06:21</span> - Prince &amp; Yue find a chicken and name it duckie. :)<br/><b>YUE:</b> “Now what?”<br/><b>FP:</b> “I guess we’re co-parenting now?”<br/><b>YUE:</b> “Pfft, alright. Lead our child to greatness, my fellow parent.”</p>
    <p><span class="yTthl">1:12:41</span> - *HEADPHONE USERS WARNING*  the  s c r e a m i n g <br/>“WHAT?!”<br/><b>FP:</b> “OH MY GOD!”<br/><b>S:</b> “IS IT A CREEPER?!”<br/><b>FP:</b> “NO, DUCKIE JUST LAID AN EGG HOLY SHIT”<br/><b>S:</b> “IM GONNA YEET IT”<br/><b>YUE:</b> “NO. DON’T. THAT’S OUR CHILD -”<br/><b>S:</b> “TO LATE IT HAS BEEN YOTE”<br/>*Cue Yue &amp; FP killing Sokka*</p>
    <p>More timestamps in the comments!!<br/><br/> <span class="yTtimestamp">41k</span>  <span class="yTtimestamp"><b>REPLY</b></span><br/><span class="yTreply"><b>193 REPLIES</b></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>good morning y’all; i’ve got one question for y’all
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:14 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>17.2k</strong> Retweets    <strong>3,252</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>185.4k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>yes, you should find a new friend group.</p>
  </div>
  <br/>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">
          <span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span>
        </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@thatsokka · Sept 25</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>good morning y’all; i’ve got one question for y’all</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>10:17 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>15.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>3,621</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>196.k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@blindbandit</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>RUDE</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">52</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,381</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">79k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></div><div class="twt-content">
  <p>ANYWAY. i KNOW I am 4 days late, but</p>
</div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>10:21 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>9,581</strong> Retweets    <strong>52</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>85.4k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></div><div class="twt-content">
  <p>🎤 Do you remember~ the 21st night of September? ♪（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ </p>
</div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>10:21 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>30.2k</strong> Retweets    <strong>4,182</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>495.3k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></div><div class="twt-content">
  <p>Love was changing the minds of pretenders└|∵┌|
</p>
</div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>10:21 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>26.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>3,124</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>295.4k</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sukiyaki</span></p></div><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></div><div class="twt-content">
  <p> 🎤 While we hid all your crocs awaaaay 〜(￣△￣)〜 </p>
</div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>10:23 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>22.4K</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,924</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>172.1K</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukiyaki</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>lol nice one</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">71</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">1,482</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">79k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukiyaki</span></p>
  </div>
  <br/>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>
</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">123</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">3,457</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">146k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>ALL MY CROCS ARE MISSING WHAT THE SHIT</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:32 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>41.4k</strong> Retweets    <strong>7,234</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>628k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span> please come find us! ;( - croccy bois</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:36 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>28.1k</strong> Retweets    <strong>4,642</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>464.7k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>You’re laughing. The GAang hid all my crocs while I was asleep and you’re laughing.</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:45 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>31.9k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,846</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>523k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I didn’t even hear Katara let them in last night wtf</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>10:46 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>17.2k</strong> Retweets    <strong>731</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>283k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">chimken</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@SOKKAPUNCH</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>is it just me… or is what the Gaang did to Sokka… kinda rude...</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:23 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>12</strong> Retweets    <strong>11</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>523</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">ZUKO???</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@SOKKAPUNCH</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I think it’s pretty messed up to sneak into his room while he sleeps and steal his shit tbh</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">63</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">gucci gaang</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@SOKKAPUNCH</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>idk. like ik this is how they joke w/ each other, but at the same time, it kinda seems a bit much, y’know?</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">6</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">73</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">176</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">PROTECT SOKKA</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@SOKKAPUNCH</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>I’m pissed tbh. It’s so fucking annoying how they treat sokka like dirt 24/7. Yue and Prince treated him 10x better in that 2 hour stream than the GAang in the past 2 years</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">123</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">39</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">623</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">chimken</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sokkasquad</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>honestly tho he should just start a new gaming group with them if the gang is like this</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">18</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">21</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">312</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">local gaymer</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@gaangenthusiast</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I don’t know why people are out here tryna start drama w/ <span class="twthl">#SokkaDeservesBetter</span>; they’ve been friends for almost 3 years now. It’s a joke. Get over it.
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:27 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>569</strong> Retweets    <strong>102</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>2,391</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">sukka stan</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@SukkaArmy</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Y’all really out here thinking Sokka and Suki are gonna break up bc crocs huh
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>11:31 AM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>219</strong> Retweets    <strong>371</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>5,289</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">ZUKO???</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@SukkaArmy</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>It’s so funny, I’ve watched literally every single GAang video and I’ve never heard them say they were dating 🤔
</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">90</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">31</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">103</span><br/></p></div></div></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">do people think we’re dating??</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">please tell me you’re joking</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i just saw it on twitter</span><br/>
<span class="text">dude.</span><br/>
<span class="text">there’s a whole account called “SukkaArmy” with almost 100k followers</span><br/>
<span class="breply">there’s a WHAT</span><br/>
<span class="text">yeah</span><br/>
<span class="text">i thought it’d die out on its own but it’s getting pretty bad these days</span><br/>
<span class="text">we might have to do something about it soon</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>I appreciate the concern, guys, but it really was just a harmless prank 😊 Me and my crocs are fine!</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:20 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>29.2k</strong> Retweets    <strong>12,402</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>492k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Aang :)<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@Aang</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span> Sorry for hiding your crocs!! I love you 🥺 you’re my best buddy 💕💕💕</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:20 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>35.12k</strong> Retweets    <strong>2,952</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>623.1k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@Aang</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>AANG 🥺 LOVE YOU TOO 💕💕</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">219</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">30k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">523k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>suki<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka and @Aang</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>I love you losers 💕</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">352</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">27k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">483k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>kat<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sukiyaki @thatsokka and @Aang</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>Love you guys 💕 Even you, Sokka. Sometimes. </p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">453</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">35k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">537k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sugarqueenkat @sukiyaki and @Aang</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p> 🥺 Why are you 🥺🥺 the best 🥺 sister 🥺 ever 🥺💕 </p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">291</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">24k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">384k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sugarqueenkat @sukiyaki and 2 others</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>you guys are disgusting.</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">232</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">12.3k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">104k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>john cena<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@sugarqueenkat @sukiyaki and 2 others</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>💕</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">476</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">26k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">482k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>We make a lot of jokes and get on each other’s nerves a lot, but at the end of the day, we are still the GAang 💕 Thanks for all the support! - GAang of Gamers</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:40 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>58.k</strong> Retweets    <strong>8,281</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>874k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@GAangofGamers</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>(And no, we’re not just getting along because we just signed a 3 year contract for a house together 💕)</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>12:40 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>47k</strong> Retweets    <strong>10,842</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>710k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p> <span class="text">Toph wants to know if you googled him yet</span><br/><span class="text">idk why she won’t text u this herself</span><br/><span class="text">apparently they went to highschool together</span><br/><span class="breply">that rich private one she always calls “the rough days of her childhood”?</span></p>
  <p>
    <span class="text">Yeee. I think u should google him</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">ok</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="breply">but first i found something and it’s probably the funniest shit ever and i need you to laugh with me</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="text">should I be scared</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">:)))</span>
  </p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p><span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span> *shuffles up next to you nervously* h-hewwo :3 t-tanks for giving my cwocs back uwu. i has my favwoute pair on wight now  </p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>1:56 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>33.3k</strong> Retweets    <strong>4,924</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>479.1k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>the GAang™<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>of couwse -3- i couwdn’t hiwde dem fwom youw fow too wong :3</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">931</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">35.2k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">501k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@GAangofGamers</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>*blushes dark red* w-weally? Fanks, aang~ uwu<br/>
<br/>

</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1,203</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">17k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">147k</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>kat<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@sugarqueenkat</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Whatever I said earlier, I take it back. Aang and Socks? I don’t know them.</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:01 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>27.6k</strong> Retweets    <strong>4,921</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>385k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">aj|gucci gaang</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@agnull.kaiz</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>ALRIGHT,,, THAT’S IT<br/>
<br/>
WHICH ONE OF YOU MFS SENT THE GAANG THE UWU SOKKAANG FIC
</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:09 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>83</strong> Retweets    <strong>39</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>283</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">aj|gucci gaang</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@agnull.kaiz</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>
<br/>

</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>2:15 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>563</strong> Retweets    <strong>189</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>4,363</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">suki’s left fan</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@agnull.kaiz</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>IM CRYING I CANT BELIEVE SOMEONE HAD THE AUDACITY</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt"></span>       <span class="twt-smallertxt">8</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">gucci gaang</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@agnull.kaiz</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>thEY DID NOT</p>
<p>                  <br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">sukka stan</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@agnull.kaiz</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>sokka and aang said “one of y’all wrote this shit, now we all suffer”
</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>       <span class="twt-smallertxt">104</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">646</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">egg prince stan</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@agnull.kaiz</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>IM CRYING I JUST READ THE FIC THIS IS SO EMBARRASING ASLKDJFSD
</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">2</span>       <span class="twt-smallertxt">64</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">395</span><br/></p></div></div></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">turtle</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@justunetort</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-content">
    <p>I’m confused, what’s the Sokkang UwU fic?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-quotebox">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="twt-idquote">
      <p>
        <span class="twtname">aj|gucci gaang</span>
        <br/>
        <span class="twthandle">@agnull.kaiz · Sept 25</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="twt-contentquote">
      <p>ALRIGHT,,, THAT’S IT<br/>
<br/>
WHICH ONE OF YOU MFS SENT THE GAANG THE UWU SOKKAANG FIC
</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="twt-timestamp">
  <p>2:32 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt">
  <p><strong>21</strong> Retweets    <strong>12</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>36</strong> Likes</p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-share">
  <p> </p>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">aj|gucci gaang</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@justunetort</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>oh,, sweaty,,, don’t ask,,</p>
    <p>       <span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">46</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">suki’s left fan</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@justunetort</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>you lucky innocent soul</p>
    <p>                  <br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="twt-id">
    <p><span class="twtname">egg prince stan</span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@justunetort</span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="twt-replycontent">
    <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810746
</p>
    <p><span class="twt-smallertxt">7</span>       <span class="twt-smallertxt">20</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">239</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="fanfic-ao3">
  <p></p>
  <div class="buttons">
    <p><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270907">Entire Work</a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810746/chapters/65406844">Next Chapter →</a> <a href="#">Chapter Index ↓</a> <a href="https://zuzulord.tumblr.com/ask">Comments</a> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F27270907&amp;title=now%20streaming%3A%20love%20%281952%20words%29%20by%20zuzulord%20%5BAO3%5D&amp;caption=Chapters%3A%201%2F%3F%3Cbr%20%2F%3EFandom%3A%20%3Ca%20href%3D%22https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Ftags%2FAvatar%3A%2520The%2520Last%2520Airbender%22%3EAvatar%3A%20The%20Last%20Airbender%3C%2Fa%3E%3Cbr%20%2F%3ERating%3A%20Teen%20And%20Up%20Audiences%3Cbr%20%2F%3EWarnings%3A%20No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply%3Cbr%20%2F%3ERelationships%3A%20Sokka%2FZuko%20%28Avatar%29%2C%20Aang%2FKatara%20%28Avatar%29%2C%20Suki%2FYue%20%28Avatar%29%3Cbr%20%2F%3ECharacters%3A%20Sokka%20%28Avatar%29%2C%20Zuko%20%28Avatar%29%2C%20Aang%20%28Avatar%29%2C%20Katara%20%28Avatar%29%2C%20Suki%20%28Avatar%29%2C%20Yue%20%28Avatar%29%2C%20Toph%20Beifong%3Cbr%20%2F%3EAdditional%20Tags%3A%20Gamer%20Gaang%2C%20Gamer%20Sokka%2C%20Gamer%20Zuko%2C%20literally%20all%20of%20them%20are%20gamers%20idk%20what%20else%20to%20say%2C%20singer%20yue%2C%20Internet%20Famous%2C%20Social%20Media%2C%20twitterverse%3Cbr%20%2F%3ESummary%3A%20%3Cp%3E__%3C%2Fp%3E%0A%3Cp%3E%3Cb%3Esock-uh%3C%2Fb%3E%3Cbr%20%2F%3E%3Ci%3E%40thatsokka%3C%2Fi%3E%3Cbr%20%2F%3EThinking%20of%20streaming%20later%2C%20but%20I%20need%20to%20find%20someone%20to%20do%20it%20with%20%3B%28%3C%2Fp%3E%0A%3Cp%3E%3Cb%3Esock-uh%3C%2Fb%3E%3Cbr%20%2F%3E%3Ci%3E%40thatsokka%3C%2Fi%3E%3Cbr%20%2F%3EAight%20I%20just%20got%20a%20million%20people%20saying%20%40thefireprince.%20never%20met%20him%20but%20I%E2%80%99m%20%40ing%20him%20very%20politely%20and%20hoping%20he%E2%80%99s%20nice%20%3A%29%3C%2Fp%3E%0A%3Cp%3E%3Cb%3EZuko%3C%2Fb%3E%3Cbr%20%2F%3E%3Ci%3E%40thefireprince%3C%2Fi%3E%3Cbr%20%2F%3EHello%20%3A%29%3C%2Fp%3E%0A%3Cp%3E__%3Cbr%20%2F%3E%5Bin%20which%20popular%20YouTuber%20%40thatsokka%20makes%20friends%20with%20fellow%20gamer%20%40thefireprince%20and%20falls%20in%20love%20-%20one%20stream%20at%20a%20time.%5D%3C%2Fp%3E">Share</a> <a href="#">Download</a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div class="menu-tags">
    <dl class="group">
<dt>
Rating:
</dt>
<dd>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Teen%20And%20Up%20Audiences/works">Teen And Up Audiences</a>
</dd>
<dt class="cwarning">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags">Archive Warnings</a>:
</dt>
<dd class="cwarning">
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works">Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</a></span>
</dd>
<dt>
Category:
</dt>
<dd>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M/works">M/M</a></span>
</dd>
<dt>
Fandoms:
</dt>
<dd>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Video%20Blogging%20RPF/works">Video Blogging RPF</a>,</span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Minecraft%20(Video%20Game)/works">Minecraft (Video Game)</a></span>
</dd>
<dt>
Relationships:
</dt>
<dd>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Suki*s*Yue%20(Avatar)/works">Aang/Sokka | thatsokka (Video Blogging RPF)</a>
</span>
</dd>
<dt>
Characters:
</dt>
<dd>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aang%20(Avatar)/works">Aang (Video Blogging RPF)</a>,</span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sokka%20(Avatar)/works">Sokka | thatsokka (Video Blogging RPF)</a>,</span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Toph%20Beifong/works">blindbandit (Video Blogging RPF)</a>,</span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Suki%20(Avatar)/works">Yaki | sukiyaki (Video Blogging RPF)</a>,</span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Katara%20(Avatar)/works">Sugar | sugarqueenkat (Video Blogging RPF)</a></span>
</dd>
<dt>
Additional Tags:
</dt>
<dd>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Texting%20Fic">Texting Fic</a>,</span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403190">uwu Aang</a>,</span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403190">uwu Socks</a>,</span> <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/First%20Meetings/works">First Meetings</a>
</span>
</dd>
<dt>
Language:
</dt>
<dd>
English
</dd>
<dt>Stats:</dt>
<dd>
<span>Published: XXXX-10-12</span>  <span>Words: 5,316</span><span>Chapters: 3/3</span>  <span>Comments: 1541</span>  <span>Kudos: 2505</span>  <span>Bookmarks:<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810746/chapters/65406844"> 1942</a></span>  <span>Hits: 84637</span>
</dd>
</dl>
  </div>
  <div class="ficwork">
    <h2 class="title">
I Wove UwU</h2>
    <h3 class="author">
sokkuwu
</h3>
    <h3 class="summary-title">Summary:</h3>
    <p></p>
    <div class="summary">
      <p>
aang: *shuffles next to you nervously* h-hewwo :3<br/>
aang: i couwdn’t hewp bwut nowtiwce *looks down at shoes and shuffles feet*<br/>
aang: youwe kinda cute uwu<br/>
</p>
    </div>
    <h3 class="summary-title">Notes:</h3>
    <p></p>
    <div class="summary">
      <p>
Pwease comment &amp; review!! -3- <br/>
Discwaimer: I am nawt reawwy pawt of da GAang XD
</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p></p>
  <div class="time">
    <p><br/><b>Today</b> 4:27 PM</p>
  </div>
  <span class="text">dude.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="breply">yes???</span>
  <p>
    <span class="text">did you google him?</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">I'm talking to him rn</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="breply">he needs help with twitter :))</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="text">okie.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">just want u to know toph's absolutely right</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">you are a weak bi boy :)</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">pls elaborate</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="text">I will not, but I appreciate the politeness</span>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>i spent like an hour explaining to <span class="twthl">@thefireprince</span> how to fix his profile 😌 don’t be shy,,, update</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4:38 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>19.2</strong> Retweets    <strong>1,321</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>175k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="twt"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname">Prince Zuko</span><br/>
<span class="twthandle">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-content"><p>Hello. Zuko again. :)</p></div><br/><div class="twt-timestamp"><p>4:44 PM · Sept 25, XXXX</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-smalltxt"><p><strong>37.6k</strong> Retweets    <strong>3,291</strong> Quote Tweets    <strong>678k</strong> Likes</p></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<p></p><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>OH MY GOD HOLY SHIT</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">104</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">4,283</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">84k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>IS UR PFP U COSPLAYING AS PRINCE OF FIRE FROM LLOB</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">12</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">2,494</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">40k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Prince Zuko<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Yeah, he’s my favourite character! It’s how I got the username, haha.</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">47</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">3,475</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">57k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>sock-uh<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thefireprince</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>omfg that makes so much sense??? cool costume!!! I think the scar’s on the wrong side tho</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">842</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">12k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">186k</span><br/></p></div></div><hr class="sep2"/>
<p></p><div class="twt-replybox"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="twt-id"><p><span class="twtname"><span>Prince Zuko<span class="twVerified">✔</span></span></span><br/><span class="twthandle">Replying to</span> <span class="twthl">@thatsokka</span></p></div><div class="twt-replycontent"><p>Oh, no. The scar’s real. The Prince of Fire just so happens to have one as well lol.</p>
<p><span class="twt-smallertxt">1k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">20k</span>           <span class="twt-smallertxt">246k</span><br/></p></div></div></div><hr class="sep1"/>
<hr class="sep1"/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">toph luck ☘️</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">LMAOOOOOOOOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="text">BIIIIITCH</span><br/>
<span class="breply">SHUT UP TOPH</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I SAW HIS FACE AND I PANICKED I CANT DO THIS </span><br/>
<span class="text">CONGRATULATIONS SOKKA</span><br/>
<span class="text">YOU FINALLY SAID SOMETHING FUNNY</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LITERALLY SHUT UP</span><br/>
<span class="text">or what? you're going to give me a scar? :)</span><br/>
<span class="text">make sure to give it on the right side xxx</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">sayonara suki</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">this is the last time you’ll hear from me</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">i don’t even know what to say</span><br/>
<span class="breply">u don’t have to say anything</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">i freaked out and sent a tweet saying “OH MY GOD” bc he was cute</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">and then i tried to over it up by saying he had a nice costume</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">i failed :(</span><br/><br/>
<span class="text">:(( i’m sure it’s fine!!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">y’all were right</span><br/><br/>
<span class="breply">i /am/ a weak bi boy</span><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>10 likes n comments n I'll write the Sokkaang UwU fic for real 😌</p>
<p>Thanks for making it to the end of this chaos!<br/><a href="https://zuzulord.tumblr.com/">Come hang out with me on Tumblr, mayhaps~!</a>!<br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is pure chaos. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>